New Life
by Wolfy-Claw
Summary: Started New Life again look for New Life (Beginning)
1. Starting School

Today was the day we had to move to a new state. I didn't want to move but my mom's job spilt up and moved to three states: Tennessee, Indiana, and New York, and knowing that I only wanted to go to Tennessee because I had been to the other two states before and they were too crowded for us so we went with Tennessee.

But the only thing I really liked was the house. I guessed it was bigger than the other house we had in Alabama. It was beautiful, I have to say. It had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dining and living room, a huge kitchen, a swimming pool, and hot tub. The only thing I knew that would make it better was if it was in Alabama with my old friends but maybe I would have some new ones. Who knew?

Since Ella and I had to go to school in five days we went shopping the next day for the stupid school uniforms, white or black pants and a collared shirt. Well, the not-so-good thing was that my sister, Ella, loved shopping while I hated it so I'm usually whiny when I go shopping especially when she keeps nagging me about buying more than Ella told me we would go to only one store because our dress code was simple but when we got to the first store they had nothing we could use so we kept looking and finally came to one that had everything we needed. The next thing I know an hour shopping trip turned into a five hour shopping trip. About an hour after we found the store we went home.

When I got my clothes put up I went and hit the bed while dreading the next four days.

...

Since tomorrow was the first day going to our new school mom took us out to eat at Applewood Farmhouse. When we got seated I said, "Mom what if we moved for nothing? What if this job pays you less than the other one?"

"Max," Mom began, "If that happens then we have to live with it."

"Mom, I know that but then what was the point of moving here?"

"Well if that did happen there was no point in moving here but we would still live because that's the way life works so stop complaining, Max."

"Yes, Ma'am," I said defeatedly. After we got done eating, we went home and got up all of our stuff for school tomorrow. Then I went to sleep immediately when I hit the bed.

Today was the day, the day I went to eleventh grade and a new school. I was not that excited but I was kinda bored staying at home the last few days. I had to go to the office to get my school books and schedule I had to get there earlier. So when I got to the school I went straight to the office and was met by tall, dark-haired boy. I was confused as to what to say or what to do so I went with the first thing that went through my head.

"Hi, my name is Maximum Ride, but call me Max for short."

"Well, hi, Max, my name is Fang," Fang said.

"Well excuse me but I have to get my schedule," I said back politely.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Fang said apologetically and moved aside to let me through.

When I got to the desk the lady said, "Oh, you must be Maximum. We're on a tight schedule; I will just get your books and schedule and Fang will tell you what you want to know, won't you, Fang?"

"Yes, ma'am," Fang replied. The lady handed me my stuff and we left the office.

I followed Fang to our lockers; mine was right next to his. While I was putting my books up I asked, "Fang what do you have next?"

He replied, "English."

"Cool, me too," I replied. I followed Fang to English and introduced myself to the teacher.

"Hi, Mrs. Franklin, I'm Maximum Ride but if you don't mind call me Max for short." I said politely.

"Well, hi. No, I have no problem calling you Max. The only table open is the one next to Fang's so you have to sit there and I hope you have a good day," Mrs. Franklin replied sweetly.

I went to Fang's table and sat down while Mrs. Franklin talked about the test coming up. When the bell rang for us to go to second period I asked Fang if we could compare our schedules and to my surprise I had every class but fifth and eighth with him.

When fourth was over, we headed to lunch to meet Fang's friends. I'd already met Iggy in third period; he really wasn't one I would hang around a lot because he was the one who always unsuccessfully flirted with the girls, including me, by telling them they looked good and winking at them so I was not a fan of his. When we got to the lunch room and got our food then sat down to eat Fang introduce me to Nudge, who was in the ninth grade and Gazzy, who was in sixth grade.

They were really good people; Nudge the nonstop talker was the funniest; I would hang with her the most except for Fang, Gazzy was okay; he was always cracking lames jokes, Iggy was still trying to get me to go out with him, and Fang was the one I liked the best because he was quiet and only talked when spoken to. They were getting along pretty well even with me. Nudge and Iggy would laugh at Gazzy's jokes, Fang would laugh every now and then and tell Nudge that she needed to talk about something they all liked since we would have to listen to her nonstop talking, and Nudge and I would tell Iggy to get a life and ask somebody else out.

Then I went and found out Iggy was in my fifth and eighth period classes, so they weren't the funniest classes I ever had because again I wanted to slap him because he was all on top of me but I held back because I knew even then he would still act like that. When the bell rang ending eighth period I was ready to go home and take a nap and that was exactly what I did when I went home: I went to the couch and fell asleep.


	2. First Week Of School

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock reminding me that I had school today but smiled when I remembered that I knew some people there. I went and took a shower then looked for my school clothes and put them on. After I got my clothes situated I moved to my hair: I put it up in a high ponytail. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast and was greeted by Ella.

"Hi, Max, do you want cereal or toast for breakfast?" she asked.

"Toast, I'm not that hungry," I replied while Ella put my toast in the toaster.

"Max, I never got to ask you yesterday - did you met any friends?" Ella asked curiously.

"Oh I met four friends: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy," I said proudly.

"Good for you. I met this girl named Lissa. She's a good person," Ella said just after my toast popped out and handed them to me. When I was done we told our mom that we were ready and took off toward the car and made then ten-minute drive to school. When we got there we went our different ways; I headed to first period while she headed to her homeroom. I got to the door and was met by Fang and we made our way to our seats.

"Hi," I said.

"What's up?" he asked. Before I could answer the teacher started class while Fang threw me a quick smile so fast I don't even think it was a smile at all.

When the bell signaled us to go to second period, I asked Fang, "Do you have any younger siblings?"

"Yep, a sister named Angel," he replied simply.

"Oh," I said and took our seat in second period.

"You?" he asked.

"Yep, a sister too named Ella," I mocked him.

"Hey, don't mock me; it's not my fault I say stuff plainly." Fang grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

"Okay, class, listen up..." the teacher started but I was not paying much attention. So, by the time the bell rang I had only hints of what she said.

So that how the day went till we had lunch. Today lunch conversation was about Fang's family having a cookout.

"Hey Fang, what time's the cookout Saturday?" asked Nudge.

"Around ten-thirty," was Fang's response.

"Oh. It's going to be a lot of fun. Maybe we can invite Max over. What do you think Max?" Nudge asked.

"I have to check with my mom then get back at you but I think I could come if it's okay with Fang and his parents," I replied.

So the day ended with Fang and I talking about what they did at their cookout.

"Max, all we do is swim and then talk and sometimes swim so I advise you bring your swimsuit," he said.

"Okay, well let's hope I can go," I said then asked, "What if you parents don't want me over?"

"Max stop worrying; everything will be okay," said a chuckling Fang.

"Oh hush it," I said then headed off to fifth period. That was where Iggy and I had a small conversation that I could not remember if my life depended on it - I didn't pay much attention, but I knew that Iggy was just trying to get me used to him.

And when Mom came and picked me the first thing out of my mouth was, "Mom, some friends of mine are having a cookout so I was wondering if I could go."

"You have to tell me when it is and who going to be there first," Mom replied, being overprotective.

"It the Saturday around ten-thirty and my friends and their family are going to be there," I said.

"Okay, only if you're back by five-thirty," my mother replied.

The next few days were the same as the second day and by the time Friday got here Nudge was getting so much more and more excited about the cookout that I swear she exploded when I told I could come.

"Hey, my mom said I could come to the cookout," I said then was surrounded by cheers from Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy.

"Yeah, this will be so much fun we can swim and play water games till it's time then eat then were have to wait to swim after we eat since people say you're supposed to wait to swim 'cause you can get cramps and drown..." Nudge rambled on.

"Nudge, okay, we get it," Fang said, then everyone started laughing.


	3. The Cookout

Today I woke up around eight-thirty, feeling nervous about today but not really knowing why. So I decided I better hurry and get ready to go. After I had a relaxing shower I went and put my bathing suit, a purple two-piece with blue polka-dots, on then put on some knee- high blue jeans and a blue spaghetti-strap shirt. When I was done putting my hair in a loose bun I went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast and talk to Ella for a little while and spent the rest of the morning watching T.V. as I waited for ten o'clock to get here.

Since I learned Fang lived a little more than a block from my house I figured I should walk there instead of my mother driving me there. Around ten, I grabbed my towel and sunblock then said my goodbyes and took off toward Fang's house.

When I got to his house I was amazed. It was a light tan two story house with beautiful flowers growing around the house. I followed the rock path to the front door and knocked on the door. A couple seconds later I was greeted by a woman with black hair and blues eyes. "Hi you must be Max; they have told me a lot about you. Oh, and my name is Kate; I'm Fang's mom."

"Nice to meet you, Kate, and I hope what they said about me were nice things," I said.

"There were very nice things. Well, come on in and have a seat; Fang should be down in a sec and if he is not, come get me and I will drag his butt down here," Kate laughed.

"That would be a funny sight. Thank you." I chuckled and sat down to wait for Fang.

Kate disappeared into the kitchen, saying she had to check on something and left me alone to wait for Fang to come down. After a few minutes of waiting, Fang finally came down in a black shirt and a dark blue swim suit.

"Hi, Max, are you the first one here?" Fang asked.

"Yep, what do you want to do until they arrive?" I asked.

"Want to go outside?" Fang questioned.

"Sure," I said as Fang walked outside to the patio. I looked around and noticed a male beside the grill.

"Is that your father?" I asked Fang.

"Yep, his name is Peter," Fang said, then called, "Hey Dad, this is my new friend Max."

"Hi, Max, nice to meet you," Peter replied then turned back to his grill.

"He doesn't talk much," Fang whispered. I nodded and walked over to the pool and stuck my feet in and Fang did the same.

"You know I have a pool but I have not been in my pool yet, but we have yet to put water in it, either, so that might be the reason." I laughed.

"Yeah I think that the reason is because I don't think it will do any good to play in a pool with no water in it." Fang said with a chuckle.

"So do you usually have this kind of party?" I asked.

"Yeah, but most the time we don't cook; we usually order pizza or something," Fang said.

"Oh. This is my first time going to a party," I said.

"Really? Didn't you have other friends in Alabama?" Fang asked.

"Yes, but they weren't the party type," I replied.

"Oh how many friends did you have?" Fang pondered.

"Well I had three friends but they were not the fun type. We stayed to ourselves, not doing anything," I replied.

"Oh, you don't seem the lonely type," Fang said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused. I had friends so I was not lonely.

"All I meant was that you look like you would have at least ten friends and party or something." Fang said.

"Oh I don't socialize well with people," I said.

"Okay that explains it," Fang said.

"So do you have any friends other than Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy?" I asked, wondering if it was just them.

"Yes, but I'm like you; I don't like other people that much," Fang said.

"Ah, that explains why you stay in the shadows," I said.

Then was a knock on the door. Just then Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy came running through the door.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Nudge.

"Nope," Fang and I said in unison.

"Good, well, I'm ready to swim, so who's ready to swim!" Nudge yelled.

Everyone one yelled "me!" and took off their separate ways to get ready.

I was told to follow Nudge to get ready in the guest bathroom. Nudge got done before me and shot out the bathroom. I soon followed her after making sure I got all my clothes together and on the bathroom counter, my sunblock on, and towel in hand, then I headed to the pool to see were everyone was and I found them all in the pool. I went and put my towel with the others, then went over to the pool. I carefully stuck my foot in the water to feel how cold it was and was surprised to find it was warm. So I walked back a few steps and ran and then jumped into the water and splashed Fang in the process.

"Hey," he yelled and splashed me back. I went to splash him back but I missed him and hit Iggy instead.

"Oops," was all I could say before Iggy hit me with water and that got everyone stirred up and we got in a huge water fight. Fang and I teamed up against the others. We began to lose but I hit Iggy in the eye and he stopped splashing, which gave Fang and me an advantage so we were in the lead and they finally yelled for us stop. When we all stopped laughing and calmed down from our water fight we decided to have a water race: Fang got first, Nudge got second, I got third, Iggy got fourth, and Gazzy got last place.

When we got our breath back from the water race it was time to eat. So after we dried off and laid our towels down to sit on we ate. I must admit it was a pretty good meal. When I was full I threw my plate away and waited for the others to get done. Then like Nudge said we had to wait after we were done eating to go back to swimming for a little while.

We had another race and a small water fight, and then we just messed around with each other. Then we all got out because we were all tired and hot so we got dried off and went inside to change. Then we voted to watch movies for the rest of the day. So after two movies it was around five so I got up and said, "Well my mom wants me home, so I have to get going so bye."

"Bye," they said and Fang got up and walked me to the door.

"Guess I'll see you Monday at school?" I asked Fang.

"Yep. Oh, also, we have are having a sleep over in two weeks. Would you like to come?" Fang said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll ask my mom about it," I said.

"Okay, I'll see you at school Monday," Fang said.

"Yep, bye, Fang," I said.

"Bye, Max," Fang said then I walked away.


	4. Friday Night

After I got home from Fang's I went and looked for my mother to ask about the sleep over in two weeks. I found her in her office, as she calls it, and knocked on the wall since the door was open. "Come on in, Max," my mother called. I walked in and sat in front of her.

"Well, did you have a good time?" she asked

"Yeah, but there a sleepover at Fang's house in two weeks and I was wondering if I could go," I said sweetly.

"You can if there are going to be adults around," she replied.

"Thanks, Mom!'' I exclaimed. "Oh, also, can Ella come with me if Fang will let her?" I asked her, thinking that Ella would love to come.

"You're welcome and yeah if she wants to. Supper will be done at seven and you better be down," My mom ordered.

"Thanks again; okay, I'll be in my room." I got up and left and went to my room and got my iPod and listen to it for a while then went to the living room and met Ella on the way.

"Oh Max I was coming to get you and ask if you want to watch The Blind Side with me until supper time," she asked.

"Sure but I want to know if you want to go to a sleepover with me in two weeks," I asked her.

"Umm… is it okay with Mom?" she replied sheepishly.

"Yes it's okay, but you have to be good," I ordered.

"Of course, Max, why would I not?" she replied.

"What about your friends?" I asked her walking past her into the living room.

"I have only two, they are twin sister but they are going on vacation on that week," she replied.

"Oh well, let's get the show on." I said.

I watched her put the movie in then she turned off the light and sat beside me. Halfway through the movie I fell asleep on the floor after moving down to see the movie better and woke up to Ella calling my name.

"Max, Max, wake up; supper's ready." She then threw a pillow at me.

"I'm up, I'm up," I yelled at her.

"Good. Mom said you better be there in three seconds or you're not eating." She smiled then walked into the kitchen. I followed her after I put the pillow up and went to eat. After supper I told everyone goodnight then I went to my room and got ready for bed. I set up my iPod to go to sleep, then lead down to let the music drift me off to sleep.

School went by quickly and I learned the sleepover was on Friday around eight and Ella could come over. Today was Thursday, the day before the sleepover and Ella was more excited than me. So I went to school and asked Fang again what I needed.

"Okay, so all I need is my sleeping bag and an extra pair of clothes and my bathing suit?" I asked him.

"Max." He sighed.

"What? I want to make sure," I grumbled.

"I know but I already told what you need a million times." Fang sighed again.

"Okay but I was right was it I?" I smiled.

"Max!" Fang exclaimed.

"I was only joking." I laughed.

"Yeah laugh at the boy being interrogated by a girl." Fang smiled and my knees turned jelly but I quickly recovered.

"You don't smile much," I remarked, and his smile disappeared.

"Oh no, I like when you smile," I said quickly.  
>'Oh, really? I never heard anyone say that before." He laughed. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment.<p>

"Hey look at me," he demanded. I looked at him, confused. "It was nothing, so don't be embarrassed for saying that," he said, looking me in the eyes.

"Okay," I said and that how that day went: Fang and I bickering with each other.

Friday night came by fast and Ella and I were ready to go and waiting for Mom to drive us to Fang's house since we didn't want to walk in the darkness. Mom finally came out and apologized for being so long and we followed her to Fang's with me giving her directions. When we got there Fang came out of the house and helped us get everything out of the car.

"Thanks," I told him when everything was out.

"No problem," he said.

"Well, bye, Mom," Ella and I said.

"Bye, kids; see you tomorrow around nine pm." She waved and left.

"Okay, let's get the sleepover started," Nudge yelled, coming out of the house.

Fang and I groaned and followed her inside.

"Oh, everyone, this is my sister Ella; Ella this is Nudge," I pointed to her the turned to Iggy, "and this is Iggy," then I turned to Gazzy, "and that's Gazzy and you already met Fang," I said.

"Hi," they replied. Then I spotted a little girl in the corner.

"Oh and you must be Angel," I said as I sat on my knees in front of her.

"Uh huh. How you know my name?" Angel asked.

"Fang told me," I told her.

"Oh; did he tell you he my big bother?" she questioned.

"Yep," I said.

"Are you Max?" she asked.

"Yep," I said again.

"Oh. Well, bye." She skipped out of the room. I turned to Fang.

"She is so adorable," I said.

"I know," he said as his eyes followed his sister until she was completely out of the room and turned to me.

"So what shall we do first?" I asked.

"I know: board games," Nudge yelled.

"Sure, anyone else?" They all raised their hands. We then voted on a board game and came up with Life. It took about ten minutes to set up after Nudge and Gazzy fought over if a board piece was right. It took Kate coming in there and telling them to stop to shut them up.

After three rounds it was movie time. There were three movies: Toy Story 3, Avatar, and The Crazies. Yep, one horror flick, an action movie, and a kids' movie. We settled down around the TV. It was Fang on the corner of the couch, me beside him,and then Ella; Nudge was on the recliner and Iggy and Gazzy on the floor. We watched The Crazies first. The whole movie I was in Fang's lap and at the end of the movie I had him in a headlock but I jumped out of his lap before anyone could see I was in it and Fang was laughing very hard. Nudge and Gazzy looked at him oddly, not knowing why he was laughing and I was blushing very badly and he just patted my back saying, "I'm sorry for laughing." Then we watched Avatar then Toy Story. I fell asleep at the beginning of Toy Story on Fang's shoulder.


	5. Please read

**I'm so sorry for the story ending like that but my beta reader quit on me so this story is no longer being continued.**

**So sorry for the delay to put this up but if someone else would like to be the beta reader to this story I will continue it.**


End file.
